I need you
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack needs Kate and he’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. JATE AU oneshot.


**I need you**

**All I have to say is I hope you'll like this oneshot guys hehe ;)**

**P.S. Sorry if I worried any of my fellow jaters with starting my very own skate fic. I assure you I'm still a hardcore jater and I will be till the day I die. I started a skate fic for two reasons. The first one was that I wanted to expand my writing style and second is my love for Kate's character in the canon world of course because I'm still recovering from the extremely lewd way she acted in season 3 (Though SNBH healed a lot of those wounds considerably lol). So now I'm hoping that season 5 will bring some hope and redemption for her character and since Jack is part of it, I know it's just a matter of time :)**

**Enjoy**

_(Jack's P.O.V)_

3 weeks.

3 fucking weeks and the closest we've come to any kind of intimacy are a few kisses and the occasional make out session, but even then to…..

I WANT MORE!!

"Hey" she tiredly responds into the phone and I know I can certainly relate in that area, but still I need to hear her voice. Momentarily frowning that this is the closest I can get to it, to her.

_She's only __four rooms away._

"So the girls gone yet?" I ask while setting myself into the lone bed of the Hotel room I'm currently staying at.

"Uhuh"

"Good." I reply while loosening the constricting collar around my neck, already missing the way she used to do it for me instead whenever I came home from work. What usually followed from that makes me all the more frustrated because I know I can't have it now.

_Her touch_

_The foreplay and the mind blowing sex that was sure to follow._

_Can I have it now?_

No, because she's physically unattainable and I know that no matter how much I beg, even demand for it she will never give it to me.

_Damn rules._

"You okay?" she asks me and I urge to just come clean and tell her what I want or more or less ache for with a feeling that gives the word "longing" an entirely new meaning altogether.

"Missing you." Is the best I can offer in an effort to not only appease her but to also convey at least some of my frustration.

"It's just one more night." She reminds me and it still doesn't make a lick of difference because to me it's just one more night that my hunger goes unquenched, and I get the impression that she can sense it judging by her light chuckle in response to my exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, laugh it up Princess but come tomorrow night and you're gonna pay for this." I warn in a low but teasing manner though dead serious on the specific kind of warning I'm doling out here.

"Oooo I can't wait." She hums and I smile while already allowing the gears in my head to think and of course visualise the many ways I plan to make her pay.

_Shit, I'm hard_

"So how are you gonna punish me Jack?" she asks making me silently curse at the kind of effect the question has on me.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?" she enquires clearly interested by what I'm proposing here, but do I really want to spoil the surprise or prolong it for my benefit. The latter option thrills with me anticipation of what it might achieve as a result.

_It's payback time._

"Whether you're strong enough to handle it." I reveal leaving her to come to her own conclusions on what I'm getting at here.

"It?" she whispers; her distinct change in breathing wordlessly suggesting a vague understanding, and I'm more than glad to tease her about it in the same way she has been doing to me for the past three weeks, two days, four hours and eighteen minutes to be exact.

_That's right I've been counting._

"You know what I mean Kate." I more or less grunt into the phone as I daringly allow my hand to lightly graze against the overly sensitive area. It's rapidly growing size amazing even me.

"Tell me." She purrs and I bite the edge of my lip to suppress the moan that longs to release itself as I start to slowly stroke the region of my clothed arousal. My fingers already itching to undo the zipper in an effort to free it once and for all but I want to make it last for the both of us.

"You touching yourself?" I check before I allow this game to finally commence.

"Would it make you any harder than you already are Jack?" she shoots always managing to read me like a book and it's one of the things I love about her. The fact that she gets me in a way no one ever does.

"Do it." I then more or less order for her to do. Opting to revert to a persona I rarely let out but the occasion calls for it.

"You first baby." She has the audacity to challenge and I'm left with no option but to amp the stakes.

"I'm already there baby." I reveal and as expected I get the sharp exhale along with a whispered "Oh God" and I smile utterly pleased with myself…..for now though because one more stroke and I feel that it could all be over.

"Done." She declares giving me the go and within seconds my jeans are off along with my boxers, then leaving me naked from the waist down and that's when I see it. Half erect but still close enough to exploding, and I momentarily close my eyes and lean further back into the bed behind me in an effort to play this out properly. I know it'll all be worth it in the end.

"Tell me what you want now Kate cause I know you want it. You always do" I utter while gaining a light but steady hold on the base of my shaft, placing it straight in the air and weirdly turned on by the sight.

"I do Jack. I want…..I need it……it mmmm in." I hear her express in between laboured breaths due to her self ministrations and I wish with every fibre of my being that I was there to see it, but I know I can't and it's that frustration which encourages me to be selfish and maintain this persona. Although all I want to do right now is bury myself inside her all the way.

"Yeah, yeah you like that don't you. You like it when I fuck your tight little pussy with my big cock." I harshly breathe into the phone clearly getting caught up in my own words but I still have enough control in me to register what I want to achieve from this game.

"I….I ahhhhh." Is all she's able to say, thoroughly caught up in the spirit of the moment and so am I.

"Touch it Kate. Touch your pussy and imagine it's my cock playing with you, fucking you like your mine to have and enjoy."

"Oh Jack I ….. I can't…"

"Do it Kate." I order in a tone that refuses to be trifled with in any manner and she complies straight away with a prolonged verbal confirmation to prove it.

It's all I need. All I need to finally get me over the edge and I simply lose the ability to care at that moment about anything other than soothing the expanding ache I feel reverberating throughout my cock as I literally stroke it into oblivion. However before I can completely get over that bridge of ecstasy, I'm suddenly stopped short by a frantic knocking on the door to my Hotel room and before I can attempt to ignore it I then hear her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Open the door Jack!! Open it now."

**So that's the night before the wedding and the partnering oneshot "This moment" will document the wedding night. That oneshot will be from Kate's perspective as well.**


End file.
